


恨他的理由

by misamisa711



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hate Sex with plots, Love or Hate, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo恨Hux，每次他们做爱，他恨Hux的理由就又多了一个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	恨他的理由

**Author's Note:**

> 就是篇肉。

当Hux将他钉在床上的时候，不必任何言语，他就知道对方的意图，他仰起头，露出无防备的脖子，Hux的嗜咬让他浑身颤抖，仿佛一道电流瞬间流过他的身躯。他的长袍在不知何时已经被抛弃在一边的地上，卷作一团，他感觉到Hux略微有点冰凉的肌肤欺上了他，他俩贴合的肌肤因为彼此剧烈的动作而微微汗湿，互相打着滑。

不用说话，他们就知道对方在想什么，像是两个互相打量对方的野兽，像是互相蚕食的天敌，竭尽全力想要将对方撕裂，咬碎，吞进腹中。Hux的动作算不上是轻柔，带着他的狂怒。Kylo知道，他能够感受得到，对方跃动的血管底下隐藏的是对自己的愤怒。

他们今天又在舰桥回房间的路上吵了一架，他们互相挖苦，贬低对方的战术，Hux说着他的原力是多么地不值一提，他记得自己给了Hux一记锁喉，他看向Hux，Hux的头发散乱，平素一丝不苟的制服被弄得皱巴巴。他稍稍发力，Hux的咽喉便在他的手下颤抖，他收紧手掌，Hux便发出不成语调的呜咽，却毫无屈服之意。他双唇微张——突然之间，狭小的走廊里只剩下喘息的声音——

他们跌跌撞撞地回到房间，倒向了Hux的床，床单被弄得凌乱不堪，Kylo懒洋洋地想着，事后Hux肯定又会恨自己多一点。

“看着我。”Hux扇了他一巴掌，将他打回现实，怒火开始在他的身体里酝酿，却立刻又化作一声泄露的呻吟，Hux探进了一根手指，他突然之间连自己的名字都要忘记。黏腻的水声在空荡荡的室内回荡，他禁不住叫出声来，战栗的颤抖在他的腿间堆积，空气突然变得湿热，Hux的嘴唇堵住了他的嘴。

他难受地在床单上滑动着，仿佛是恶意的嘲弄一般，Hux轻抚上他的耸立，轻轻地在尖端上打着圈。Hux修长的手指粗鲁地上上下下，他便跟着在欲望的海洋里沉沉浮浮。

“我恨你。”是Kylo唯一能发出的声音，他闭紧双眼，整个银河仿佛在他的身旁急速坠落，在Hux进入他时，他的手指软弱地搭在Hux的肩膀，随着对方一下一下的撞击无力移动，高潮在他体内堆积，酥软的感觉覆盖住了他，他恨Hux，他恨Hux施加给他的影响，他恨Hux让他变得如此软弱，当他看向Hux紧闭的双眼，汗湿的脸颊，他就更恨Hux多一点。

他们紧紧抱着对方，没有更多的言语交流，没有互相喊着对方的名字，只是非常沉默，Hux突然撞击到他体内的某一处，他的神智就这样化作了一团青烟，“我恨你，我恨你，我恨你。”他想要大叫，他就要崩溃，连床头柜都被他不稳定的原力牵动得在摇动，他咬着牙，“我要杀了你。”Hux的回应只是加快了他在他身上的动作，更加用力地让他不禁地颤抖，直到他感到体内的一股热流，以及Hux陡然僵住的动作，他们粗重地喘息进两具身躯之间的空隙中，Hux的手指包裹住了他，他感到他的头脑中的那个黑洞吞噬了他熟悉的一切，他哭叫着高潮了，射在Hux的下腹，让肌肤紧密贴合的部分变得凌乱无比，一塌糊涂。

高潮过后，Hux从他的身体里退了出来，他恨Hux的理由又多了一个，他感到空虚，他恨Hux给他带来的这种感觉。直到他被Hux重新抱在怀里，直到Hux的嘴唇贴上他颈后的皮肤，直到Hux在他耳边对他说，“尽管来恨我。”他对Hux的恨意就永远不会改变。

——————END——————


End file.
